Beyblade & FAKE
by hieinkurama
Summary: The beyblakers are going to New York for a break and while there they meet up with Kai's grandfather. The 27th precinct, two of the menbers are the ones who find two of them out.
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade

Meets

FAKE

Day One

One day Kai and Rei are out seeing the sites when they run into someone that they thought they would never see again because he was killed. He doesn't recognize them at first, which they were glad for that.

"Kai, was that your grandfather? I thought that he was supplest to be dead."

"Yeah, he is but how can he still be alive?"

"I have no idea but we better get out of here before he comes after you."

Kai nodes and the two start to walk again. There was a fair that was going on in town. There they though they could loss him and get back to the hotel with being followed.

Not until they had gotten close to the hotel, did they figure out that someone was behind them, but it was not Kai's grandfather is was two police officers. They had followed them because of how weird they were acting. One of the officers taped Kai on the shoulder.

"May I ask why you two are out here along at this time of night?" Dee asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kai snapped.

"Why we just want to make sure that you two get home safe tonight and that no one is bothering you." Ryo said trying to keep Dee from attacking the younger boy." Dee, chill or we will be back at our desk doing paperwork _again_."

Rei and Kai both looked at each other trying to figure out what is going on.

"May I ask who you are and why is that officer so mad?" Rei asked also trying to calm Kai down (which is easier said then done)

"I'm sorry, me name is Randy (Ryo) MacLean and this is my partner Dee Laytner. It is our job tonight to make sure all the teens and kids are home by 10:00 p.m., so let's get going shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Rei answered.

After about 20 minutes or so, they got to the hotel and made sure that the boys got up to their room and that there was someone else was home to watch the boys for the night (meaning one that is responsible) which Kenny was there, so Dee and Ryo asked if Kenny would make sure that Rei and Kai stay home for the rest of the night and until 10:00 a.m. when they would help the boys figure out who it was that was following them.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two

_PAST_

_The day that Kai's grandfather was killed; we thought we had seen the last of him but I guess he had other plans for Kai. His grandfather had used him to collect bit beast to test with and make the strongest bit beast ever. When Kai stopped collecting the bit beast and joined the Bladebreakers, his grandfather was not too happy that his own grandson was fighting against him. So he tried to make Kai think that his team was against him so that way he would go back to his side and fight the Bladebreakers.That is why we have to find out if it is his grandfather or not and soon because Kai doesn't want to be around him ever again._

As Rei told Ryo and Dee about Kai's past, Kai was in other room so that way he wouldn't freak-out when hearing about his past again. After the officers had the information they needed, they had Kai brought back to the room so they could ask him some questions about his grandfather.

"Kai, when your grandfather had you collect bit beast, did you ever tell him that you didn't want to?" Ryo asked.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?" Kai snapped.

"Kai, if you answer their questions, they may be able to put your grandfather in jail for good, so please just answer the questions, okay?" Rei asked while holding Kai to try and calm him done since the officers were asking about his past.

Kai was ready to get up and leave but Rei was strong enough to sit him back down and hold him there while standing up, until they had all the information from Kai they needed.

"Now, Kai if you answer the questions, you maybe be able to leave sooner that is if the chief doesn't want to talk to you." Ryo explain.

"Let me go Rei or you will be the next one who is dead."

"Sorry bud, no can do."

"Now can we get back to the questions or do we have to lock you up?" Dee asked.

"Dee lets give him some tome to think about what is happening." Ryo said

"Yeah I guess your right."

While Dee and Ryo was out of the room, Rei tried to explain what was going on to Kai, but he didn't want to listen, he just what'd to get out of there. He tried to bit Rei but Rei was strong enough to keep that from happening, then he tried to force his way out by going limp hoping that Rei would let him go. Since Kai didn't want to work with Rei, he had to put Kai face down of the floor and sit on his back to keep Kai from getting away. After about five minutes, Ryo and Dee came back into the room and saw what was happening.

"Rei do you need some help with Kai?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah and make it quick would you."

"JJ get me some rope NOW!!" Dee yelled.

"Dee can you hold down Kai's legs?" Rei asked.

"Yeah."

When JJ had the rope and was in the room he was going to asked what was happening but though it would be better not to. With that, Ryo and JJ tried Kai's hand together.

"Now that we got you from moving, we can go back to the questions." Dee said.

After Dee told Kai that, he was ready to kill him but Rei was holding him on his lap so that Kai couldn't get way.

"Kai, they're doing this for your own good and to try to find out if that is your grandfather." Rei said

"When I am free, you are all dead."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Kai."

"Now, what was it that made you stop working for him?" Dee asked.

"It was when he asked me to get my friends bit beast and then to kill them."

"I see then what was his reaction?" Ryo asked.

"Well, he was not to happy and he tried to keep me from see my friends again."

"Ok, well I think that is all the information we will need for now." Ryo said walking out of the office.

"Hold it right there you two." The chief said.

"What is it now?" Dee asked.

"You two will be protecting that boy until we figure out what is going on."

"No way, you can not keep us against our well." Kai yelled.

"Who said that I was doing it to both of you, the one who has no choice is you."

"What"

"Now you two ought to get Ryo's apartment before it gets to late." The chief said.

"I'll go call the others to let them know that we will be with Ryo for a while." Rei said and then disappeared.

Rei returned about five minutes later "Ok, it is all taken care of, lets go."

With that, Ryo, Dee, Kai, and Rei were on their way to Ryo's apartment where Kai and Rei would be for awhile. Kai was still tried up and was in the back-sit of the car with his head on Rei's lap.

"Kai how are you feeling right now?"

"What do you think?"

"Is that his answer for everything anyone ask him something?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, just about."

"I see. It is going to fun watching him for the time being." Dee said in a sarcastic voice.

"Dee."

"What it is."

After ten more minutes, they arrived at Ryo's apartment. Ryo undid the seat belt and picked up Kai. Rei and Dee followed Ryo upstairs.

"How about I make some dinner for us?"

"Thank you that sounds great." Rei answer.

"Kai are you hungry?"

"I guess."

"Same old Kai."

"What would you like?" Ryo asked Rei, Dee and Kai (who was still tied up right now)

Kai made a moaning sound to get Rei's attention.

"What is it Kai?"

"Rei will you make me my favorite dish?" Kai just loud enough for Rei to hear.

"Ok."

"While Rei is cooking dinner do you what to watch some t.v.?"

"Ok that sounds good." Ryo said.

After dinner was done everyone headed out to eat but Kai was still tied up.

"Were is Kai?" Ryo asked.

"Will someone come and untied me already?" Kai yelled.

"Ok, I will be right there." Ryo answered.

"Are you calm enough to eat with us."

"Yes now let me go."

At dinner Dee sat next to Ryo and Kai sat next to Rei. After dinner, everyone watched some t.v., but Kai was falling asleep and when he was asleep, his head was on Rei's lap. Dee went over and picked Kai up to take him to his room. When he got there and put Kai down, he woke-up.

"Where am I and what have you done to Rei?" Kai yelled at Dee.

When Rei hear Kai yelling, he went to see what was up and found that Kai had woke up. Rei came up behind Kai and grabbed him and got him to sit on the floor where he calmed Kai down (this doesn't happen alot does it?)

"Kai Kai calm down I am right here with you and no one is going to hurt you."

But that was not working, Kai was still kicking and smearing like craze. Dee got hold of Kai's legs to keep him from hitting the floor any more but that just made him even madder. After ten minutes or so, they finally got Kai calm enough to get to the bed and Rei sat there with Kai to get him asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three

When Kai woke-up the next morning it was 6:00 a.m., he didn't see Rei anywhere and went to see if he was in the kitchen. When he didn't see him there, he saw Dee in the living room.

"Where is Rei?"

"He want out training with the others. They came at 4:30 to get him and he didn't want to wake you."

"You let him go out with out someone with me?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do, what if that is my grandfather and he gets a hold if Rei, then he could find out where I am and come after me next."

Dee and Kai went on like this for the next half-hour and that is when Rei came back and saw what they were doing.

"If Rei gets hurt, I swear you will all be dead when I get a hold of you."

"Is that so Kai?"

When Kai heard that voice, he turned around and saw that Rei was standing at the door smiling away.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going out to train and why didn't you take me with you?"

"Unless you have someone with you, you are not aloud out of here."

"But you could have gotten hurt without someone to protect you."

"Well maybe you can come training tomorrow."

Later that night, Ryo came home and talked to Rei about what happen when he came home that night."

"So why did Kai and Dee get into again?"

"Because I was able to go out training and he was not aloud."

"I see."

"Do you think that maybe one of you two could come along and let him do the training as way so he is ready for the tournament next month?"

"Sure I will go and let Dee have the day off from watching him."

"Ok thanks this is going to mean so much to Kai."

"Hey Dee, can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah what do you want? You want to go right now or when the two little two are asleep?"

Ryo smacks Dee upside the head.

"What was that for?''

"For what you just said. I was going to tell you that you don't have to watch Kai tomorrow."

"Cool that means no work for me."

" All you have to do the paper work for the chief and turn them in."

"No way, I will watch Kai tomorrow"

"Just so you know, he will be going training and you have drive the two of them."

"Ok I can deal with that."

Rei went to call Kenny and told him that Kai would be there tomorrow and to tell Tyson and Max to be ready.

"Hey Kai, I got some good news you will love to heard."

"What is that?"

"You will be going training tomorrow and Dee will be with us."

When Kai heard that, he ran to Rei and gave him the biggest bear hug he has every gotten. That night, Kai was falling asleep on Rei's lap while they where watching t.v. and Dee had to put him to bed but this time Rei went with him so if Kai woke-up, he would not freak out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four

When they go to Tyson's dojo, Kai was just happy to be out of there.

"Kai, how has it been?" Max asked.

"..."

"Kai, are you there?"

"Max, I think it is not a good idea to ask questions right now because he knows he will have to go back there tonight and stay for a little while longer."

"Ok I will Tyson and Kenny know."

"Thanks for all your help."

"Kai, what are we doing for training today?"

"I don't know just let everyone work on what they need to so they will be ready for the toutorment in one week."

"Ok what ever you say." Rei replayed "Hey guys Kai wants us to work on your weak points for the toutrment next week."

"Thanks Kai" Maxie said.

After about four to five hours of being with the team, it was time for Kai and Rei to go back to Ryo's.

"Hey, come on it's time to go back." Dee called.

"What I haven't been here long enough." Kai said.

"Sorry, but Ryo did want you back two hours ago but I talked him into letting you stay for two more hours." Dee said "So we have to get going now or the chief will put you with someone else and Rei may not be able to go with you if that happens."

Dee went to get the car from around back while Rei was to get Kai to the front gate. When they were not there, Dee had to go in and carry Kai out to the car.

"Come on Kai." Dee said as he picked Kai up in front of the team.

"Put me now I am not going anywhere with you." Kai said, as he was able to get out of Dee's grip on him.

Once he was down, he started to run but Max, Tyson, and Rei were right in front of him and the three of them carried him to the car where Dee was waiting for Kai and once he was in the car Dee belted Kai up so the he could not move. Rei sat up front with Dee and was able to keep an eye on Kai. When they got there, Ryo was out side waiting for them to get there. When they arrived, Ryo carried Kai up stairs and took him stright to his room. Rei decided it would be best to stay in the room with Kai.

"So why was Kai in the back of the car alone?" Ryo asked.

"Because he got out of my grip and between Rei, Tyson, and Max, they carried him back." Dee explain "That is why he so unhappy."

"Well if he doesn't start listening, the chief may put him with someone else and that person may be alot meaner and Rei may not be able to come." Ryo said.

"I know that is what I told him and after I did, he was quick the hole way home." Dee explains.

When they were done talking, they went to talk to Kai.

"Kai, we need to talk to you right now, but Rei you will have to be in the other room so Kai can try to get out of answering the questions." Dee told him.

"Ok but if you need any help, just yell."

"Sure thing Rei." Ryo said.

"Kai, you have to start listening to us or you may have to be put with another person until the case if closed." Ryo told him.

"I don't want to be stuck with anyone, I just want to be with my team." Kai said in a very sad voice and he had tears forming but he would not let him-self cry in front of Ryo and Dee.

"I understand that, but do you want to be with your grandfather again and what if he does get a hold of you. You may not be able to see your friends ever again." Ryo said to him "Is that what you want?"

"No so how much longer do I have to stay with you two?" Kai asked.

"Well we still have not found him, so it is hard to say." Dee said.

Rei was out in the living room wondering what was taking so long; they had been in there for 30 minutes now.

"Rei, can you come here for a minute?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Rei asked.

Rei saw that Ryo and Dee was standing in front of the bathroom.

"Will you please talk Kai out of trying to cut him-self?" Dee asked.

"Kai what do you think you are doing? if you kill your-self, then what is that going to do, are you going to leave your team alone?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T CARE IF I DIE AT LEAST I WON'T HAVE TO WONDER IF THAT IS MY GRANDFATHER AND IF HE IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR GOING LEAVING HIS TEAM." Kai said as he got the blade closer to his wrist.

Rei got closer but Kai would put the blade closer to his skin. Soon it was closer enough to were there was a little bit of blood pouring down his arm. When he was not looking Rei came up behind him and was able to get the blade from Kai, he gave it to Ryo to get it out of the room. When it was gone, Rei and Dee took Kai down; he fought with all his might but was unable to get way. They deiced that it would be best that they get him ready for bed and then tie him up for the night so he doesn't try that again. Before they got him changed, they hold him down so that he would clam down enough to get him changed. While changing him, they saw that he had a ton of burns and scares on his back, arms, and legs. They wanted to get him tied up before they asked him what the burns were.

"Kai, why didn't you tell me about this?" Rei asked "Did you do this to your-self to make you feel better since you have nightmares from when you worked for your grandfather?"

After they found out why, Dee put Kai on the bed and left so Rei could get changed. Once Rei was changed, he got into bed with Kai by the wall so if he tried to get away, he would have to claim over Rei. While Rei was changing, Kai was laying on the bed trying to think of a way to get out of the ropes and how to get his revenge on Rei, Dee, and, Ryo since they tied him up and took the knife from him.

'_How did Rei managed to get close enough with my gurad up and a minnor in front of me and now they have me tied up again and this time it is tighter then every before and I bet no matter how much I asked they are not going to loosen this stupid ropes.' Kai though_

"Kai are you alright?" Rei asked.

"Leave me alone Kon."(He only called him by his last name if his was really mad at him) Kai said.

"Ok, but it's time for you to go to bed and there will be no _ifs ands or BTU's_, is that understood?"

"Where are you going to, I though you were going to bed as well?"

"I'm going to watch some t.v and don't even think of yelling like you do most of the time."

As Rei left the room, he turned of the light so that Kai could sleep. Ryo and Dee were also out in the living room as well.

"I thought you were going to bed as well?" Ryo asked.

"I thought it would be best to let him go to sleep without some one watching over him."

"Oh, so how is he doing?"

"Well, he called me by my last name which means he is very mad at me at this point and I don't want to be in the same room as him right now because he may try to bit me when I'm going to bed."

Rei and the others stayed out in the living room for about two hours. When Rei went back to his and Kai's room, Kai was sound asleep but he was touching and turning.

"Kai Kai wake up, you're having another nightmare."

When Kai woke up, he went straight into Rei's arms and started to cry because he though that the dream would come true. Rei held him close to let him now that he was safe and that he would not let anything happen to him. Kai stayed in Rei's arms for two more hours.

"Kai are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so now."

"Do you think you can fall back to sleep with me in here?"

"Maybe just promise me that you willn't leave me alone ever again."

"If that will help you sleep then I promise."

Kai fell asleep about ten minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Five

Rei and Kai slept until 10:00 the next morning. Ryo and Dee figured that Rei had a hard time getting Kai to go to sleep. Rei was the first to get up and found that Kai was still asleep wrapped in Rei's arm. Rei went out and saw that Ryo and Dee were both still at home.

"What are both of you doing here, don't you have work?"

"Yeah but we have the day off so we can get Kai down to a hospital to see if he his having a break down of when he was with his grandfather." Ryo said.

"Do you think that is why he has been so mad at everyone lately?"

"We're not sure that is why we are taking him."

"But how are you going to do that without him yelling and screaming?"

"Well you will be coming with us."

"Ok well when Kai wakes up and he eats we can go."

Kai was up at about 11:00 and was stilled tied up. Rei went in about ten minutes later and saw that Kai was up.

"So how did you sleep?"

Kai was still not wake so he didn't answer Rei at first. Rei took Kai out of the room and Ryo had made him some eggs and Rei had to feed him. They didn't want to untie him because they were afraid that he might try to get away.

"Where are you taking me and why do you have to keep me tied up like this. It is so stupid its not like I'm not able to walk on my own."

"You will see soon enough." Ryo answered.

They drove for about 1 hour and then the car stopped.

"Ok Kai time to get out you little bart or else." Dee said in a not too friendly voice.

"Get away from me you monster. I hate you." Kai yelled. That is how his grandfather would talk to him and now if anyone does, he will freak out.

"Kai its ok, Dee was guess playing around but don't worry he will not do that again if he knows what is good for him." Ryo said while trying to help Rei calm Kai down.

It took Ryo and Rei ten minutes to get Kai relaxed enough to get him out of the car and into a wheelchair.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS STUIP THISNG. I AM ABLE TO WALK ON MY OWN." Kai yelled the whole way to the doctor's office.

"Ryo, Dee it is good to see you again what can I help you with today?" The doctor asked.

"Well we're here because we have been watching over a boy who lived with his grandfather most of his life and the grandfather use him for his own needs and tried to get the boy to kill his own friends so that the grandfather could have their bit beast." Ryo explain.

While Ryo was talking to the doctor, Dee and Rei had to keep Kai thinking of something else then what was being said in the room. But they didn't have much luck. When Kai heard the part of his grandfather wanting him to kill his friends, his mind went bank, and nothing that Rei said to him would get though. He sat in the chair moving back and forth trying to forget that Monte in time.

"I see and that is why you brought him here so that I could help him get read of his past." The Dr. said

"Yes anything you can do will help out very much." Ryo said.

The Doctor took Kai and Rei to one of the rooms in the back where she would put Kai though many test.

"Would you be so kind as to untie him so that why he was use of his arms?" The Doctor asked.

"But if I do that, Kai may try to get out." Rei said.

"That is ok, I want to see what he will do when he is asked different thing or things are said in a different way, but I will have you sit in front of the door."

"OK I guess if it will help Kai then I will."

When Kai was untied he headed straight to the door but Rei was in his way.

"Rei, get out of my way I having to say about that good for nothing grandfather of mine."

"Sorry Kai I can't let you out of the room." Rei said as calm as possible.

Rei carried Kai back to his chair and sat him in it. The belt was made so it would samp in the back, so Rei belted Kai down just long enough for him to get back to the door, then the doctor undid the belt.

"Now Kai how are you today?" The Doctor was very nice for someone that worked with people like Kai all the time. She had a way to get into someone's mind and help them though anything.

"Good" Kai said in a very nice voice.

When Rei heard how Kai answered, he was very shocked. Kai had never answered anything in a nice voice let alone to a new person.

"Rei can you leave the room please?"

"But why, What is you need my help?"

"Then just go to the other side of the door."

"Ok just promise that if you need my help, you will asked."

"Sure."

While Rei was outside of the door, the doctor was making process in getting Kai to open up. Kai had told her what happen when he was with his grandfather and how Boris treated him as well and how hard he had to train everyday, sometimes it was for hours straight with no breaks and sometimes with no food until 10:00 that night.

"Rei, would you some in please?"

"Yes what do you need?"

"Nothing I guess wanted to let you know that we are done for this week and to get next week setup."

"Did you get anything from Kai?"

"Yes, I got a lot of information and I believe that he is hiding more so I would like to see once a week until he is back to his normal self."

"Sure I'll let Dee and Ryo know."

When they were done talking, Rei got Kai back into the chair and was ready to leave when Kai started to freak out.

"Kai, what is wrong?"

"He's coming, get away while you can."

"Kai it's ok."

"GET AWAY."

Kai pushed Rei way from him. Rei came up behind him and grabbed his arms. Kai was able to get out of the chair and tried to turn but Rei was to strong for him at this moment. Rei was able to get Kai back into the chair, tie his arms up again, and belted him in.

"Kai, what are you talking about?"

"He's coming."

"Who is coming?"

"B-Boris."

"What? but how?"

"He is remembering something from his past." The doctor said.

"How do we stop it?"

"Just let him know that he will not be hurt anymore and that you are here to protect him."

"Okay."

Rei went over to Kai and unbelted him. Kai fell to the floor and right away Rei had Kai in his arms rocking him back and forth calming him done. Kai was trying to fight at first but after about five minutes, he relaxed and began to fall asleep. When Kai was asleep, Rei carried him out to where Ryo and Dee were.

"How is he?" Ryo asked.

"He is getting better but right now he needs a lot of sleep."

They went back to Ryo's apartment. Kai was still asleep while Ryo, Dee, and Rei was trying to figure out how to keep Kai calm for the next 2 to 3 weeks. They thought to keep Kai with Tyson and Max for a while to see if that would help any.


	6. Chapter 6

Day Five

Day Six

"Hey Tyson are you going to be home today?" Rei asked

"Yeah why?"

"We need to keep Kai there for a while and see if he gets any better."

"What do you mean "any better"?"

"I will explain when we get there."

"Okay see you soon."

They got there about 20 minutes later after fighting with Kai to get him out of the house. He thought that if he left, he would be punished for leaving. Kai also thought that Rei would be hurt so he didn't want to leave the safety of the house. Dee throw Kai over his shoulder and carried him out to the car while Kai was smearing like crazy. When they got there, Dee again carried Kai into the dojo and Tyson showed him where Kai would be sleeping. Dee put Kai in that room and Max stayed with him while Rei told Tyson and Kenny why Kai needed to be there.

"Now do you understand why Kai has acted the way he has since we meet him?"

"Yeah we will do what ever it will take to get Kai better."

"Thanks Tyson."

Once Tyson knew, he stayed with Kai so Max could find out. While Max was getting the information, Kenny came running in and told Rei that Kai was trying everything to get out of the room. Rei ran to the room and saw the Kai was trying to ramp part of the wall down. He came up behind Kai and grabbed him.

"Kai, I'm right here. There is no need to worry anymore."

As soon as Rei said that, Kai relaxed in Rei's arms and fell asleep. Rei stayed with Kai and told Max what was going on. Tyson, Max, and Kenny left so that Rei could get some sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Five

Day Seven

When Rei woke up, Kai was already wake.

"Kai, are you feeling any better?"

Kai was off in his mind thinking about what happen to him in the past. Rei had to gently shake him to sanp him out of it.

"Rei what are you doing up so early?"

"Kai its 9:00 in the morning. Are you getting hungry?"

"Yes but can you untie me? I promise to stay with you at all times."

"Okay but if you run off, I will have to tie up back up is that understood?"

"Yes."

So Rei untied Kai and Kai begin to streched like no tomorrow. They walked to the kitchen to see that Tyson and the others were eating. Rei told them the night before not to say anything about what happen with Kai.

_Night before_

After Kai was asleep, Rei took the others outside his door.

"Now what just happen, you must not bring it up in front of Kai ok? If you do, it will happen again."

Everyone agreed to keep it to themselves.

_The next day_

"Hey Kai how you feeling?" Tyson asked

"Good that I am no longed tied up."

"Just remember what will happen if you run off."

"I remember."

Kai sat as close to Rei as possible while eating.

"Kai if you don't give me any room, I willn't be to eat."

Kai move away, but just a little bit. Rei know that it would be best to wait until Kai was done so he could eat. He asked Tyson's grandfather to put it in the away to keep it warm. Rei was finally able to eat ten minutes later after getting Kai to believe that the food was good to eat. In the dojo, they sat around talking about who would fight in the torment.

"I believe I should be able to since you three all ways do."

"But Kai, you are not ready to battle in the torment. Why don't you wait until the next torment?"

"No I will battle in this torment."

"Kai if you don't calm down you can stay with Dee during the torment at the apartment is that clear?" Rei said very upset that Kai was acting this was in front of the team.

Kai was shocked that Rei would talk to him like that.

"Yeah whatever."

For the rest of the day, they had Dee drive them around to go to the movies and to get some food.

"Tell me again why I'm doing all the driving?"

"Because Ryo is at the office doing all the paper work and all you have to do is stay with Kai, or do you want to switch with Ryo? Rei asked knowing very well what the answer would be.

"Fine you brats win, where do you want to go next?"

"How about the game shop, dose that sounds good to everyone?"

"Yeah" They yelled at once.

Dee took them there and they stayed for about 4 to 5 hours. After that, Dee took them out to dinner and then back to the dojo. By time they got to the dojo, Kai was asleep along with Tyson.

"Dee can you carry Tyson and I will get Kai?"

"Yeah I guess I have no choose, do I?"

"No!!"

Ryo came over the next day to see how Kai was doing and if Kai did needed to go back with him.

"Hello Kai how are you today?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU." Kai yelled.

"Kai what are you talking about?" Rei and Ryo asked at once.

"He's going to try and take me way from you and I don't want to leave." Kai yelled.

"Kai that is not true, I guess wanted to see if you were doing okay that's it, I promise, I will not take you way from Rei."

Kai tried to hide behind Rei so that Ryo could not touch him.

"Tyson, Max, can you get Kai out of here so I can talk to Ryo?"

"Yeah come on Kai it's okay." Max said.

"No get off of me."

Kai was able to get of Max and Tyson's grip and ran back to the same room where Rei is.

"Kai come on you don't want to be with Ryo do you?"

"Please Rei, I want to stay with you and I don't want to leave you again."

"Okay, as long as you will able to stay calm and not freak out like the last time."

"I will just promise that I can stay."

"All right I just you can."

"Thank you."

So Rei and Ryo talked for away and found out that the doctor was not able to see Kai any more and that they will have to find a new doctor for Kai to see for the time being.

"Okay, do you have any idea who we can take Kai to for away and they will be a nice as the last doctor was and will be able to get throw to Kai like before?"

"Yes the chief gave me one that we could try tomorrow and see if Kai dose okay with this one."

"How dose that sound to you Kai?"

"Only if you are going to be there with me?"

"Yes I will be there, you just have to promise that you will give this person a try."

"I will."

"Good then we will be ready be 12:00 and will you pick us up or will Dee pick us up?"

"Both of us will because we both have the day off tomorrow."

"Okay see you then."

The next day, Ryo was there at 10:00 and took Rei and Kai to the new doctor to see if they would have any luck.

"Is Kai here?" 

"Yes we will be right there."

"Who is 'we'?"

"My name is Rei and I have to go with him because otherwise he will not go with anyone else."

"Okay then lets get going."

The doctor talked to Kai for about 3 hours and got alot of information for him. As he found out how he was treated by Boris and his grandfather when he was living with him and how they treated the other boys. After the meeting was over, the doctor asked to see Kai in two weeks.

"So how was it?" Ryo asked

"It went very well even though Kai didn't know the doctor and I went out of the room for most of the time." Rei said

"That is great, should we go get so food or go to the movies or something?"

"Sure lets get so food I know I'm staring and most likely Kai is too." Rei said, "Kai are you getting hungry or do you want to go the movies or do you want to back to the dojo?"

"Yes I am getting hungry."

"Cool lets go."

The three of them went out to eat and got back to the dojo about 4:00 that afternoon and Tyson, Max and Kenny were waiting for them. Kai went straight to their room while Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei talked about what happen when Kai went to the doctors so they could see if they could do anything else for Kai to get back to him normal-self and be ready for the next torment. When Rei went into the room, he found that Kai was trying to get his blade from the safe that Rei put it in.

"Kai, what do you think you are doing?" Rei yelled.

When Kai heard Rei's voice, he knew that he was in trouble because Rei would never yell at him like that.

"I'm going to be in the torment and there is nothing you can do about." Kai snapped.

"Is that so, well we will just see about that."

Rei open the safe and took the blade. He then gave it to Ryo to take it with him.

"Get your hands off of my blade." Kai yelled when he saw that Ryo had the blade.

"Sorry Kai but you are not ready for the torment and there is no way that you will be in time, so you are not going to be around when we practice or when the torment gets here, you will be with Dee and he will keep you here at the dojo while we are at the torment."

Kai was ready to tackle Rei when Dee grabbed him from behind and sat him down on his lap.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill Rei for taking my blade from me."

"Sorry but your not going anywhere as long as I am here."

Between Dee and Rei, they took Kai back to his room and had to tie him up once more. This time there was a pole near the middle of the room, which they tied the rope to that so that way Kai would not try to bust down the door. When Tyson and the others heard Kai going on like crazy, they went to see what was happening, but when they got there, Rei and Dee was coming out.

"Hey what was with all the noise?" Kenny asked worried about Kai.

"He just got tied up but first he was trying to get his blade back and now Ryo has it for the time begin."

"Man poor Kai." Max said.

They went in to find that Kai had tears coming down his face.

"Kai, are you alright?"

Kai didn't answer Tyson and just kept crying. So the others went out and Rei came in and tried to explain to Kai that what they are doing is for his good and that they just want him back to the way he was before they might have seen his grandfather.

"Kai, do you understand why this has to be done?"

"Why I just want to battle to get the anger I have in my out. Through my blade, I am able to let go of all my anger." Kai said but just barley because of how hard he was crying now.

"Kai, I know that but if I let you blade to get the anger out, you will want to be in the torment and that can not happen."

Instead of Kai talking back, he just lowered his head and didn't look at anyone for the night until Rei and Dee came to get him ready. When they did, he tried to get away but Ryo was outside the so if that did happen he could stop him.

"Kai why are you being like this tonight. All day you were able to be untied and now look at yourself, you are doing anything to be tied up. I thought that you hated being tied up."

"I will do what I what, when I what, now get away from me."

Some how Kai was able to get away from Ryo and went to the kitchen knowing that there was a knife. He grabbed a knife as soon as Rei, Ryo, Dee, Tyson, Max, and Kenny got there. He put it close to his wrist once again and if anyone took one step to get close the knife went closer as well.

"Tyson, I need you to get Kai's attention so I can get the knife from him and take him down." Rei whispered.

"Sure." Tyson whispered backed "Hey Kai, why don't you put that down before someone gets hurt."

"Get away from me Tyson, I swear I will cut my-self."

While Tyson and Kai were talking, Rei was able to get Kai by the waste and take the knife away while taking him to the ground as well. Kenny took the knife and put it back where it belonged. The others carried Kai back and got him changed for bed then tied him up again. Rei let Kai along for about 1 hour to let him calm down.

"Kai how are you feeling?"

"Why did my grandfather have to come back and now he has my freaked out like this, why did this have to happen to me? Why, why what did I do?"

"Kai, I don't know but I will keep you safe from him if it is him. I promise you that."

Kai began to cry again and Rei took him into his arms and calmed him down. They fell asleep with Rei's arm wrapped around Kai to let him know that he would be safe thought the night and if he did wake up in the middle of the night, Rei would know and would be able to calm him down right away.


	8. Chapter 8

Day Five

Day Eight

At 7:00, there was a knock at the door and Ryo went to answer it.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Kai. Where is he, I know that he is here."

"I'm sorry, but Kai is no longer staying here."

"Then where is he?"

"Again I'm sorry but I am not aloud to tell anyone that information."

"I'm sure you will when your loved one is in trouble."

"What have you done to Dee?"

"Follow me and you will find out."

Ryo followed the stranger to find that Dee was tied up.

"Dee are you okay?"

"If you want him alive you will take me to where Kai is now."

Ryo did as he was told even thought Dee tried to get him not to. Ryo took the man to the dojo and asked for Rei and Kai.

"Is there something we can help you with Ryo?" Rei asked with Kai waling behind him.

"Kai there you are my boy."

"B-B-Boris. It can't be how, did you find me?"

"It was thanks to this young man here."

"Ryo, but how could you help him? He's one of the ones that had hurt Kai and that you are to keep away from Kai." Rei asked pulling Kai behind him so that Boris couldn't touch him.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice." Ryo said not looking at them.

"Kai, it's time to come back with me and then if you do, I promise that no one will get hurt."

"No, Kai is not going anywhere." Ryo said pulling out his gun and other officers coming out of their hiding places.

"Rei, get Kai out of here." Dee said coming along with another officer.

"Dee"

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything later."

One of the officers took Kai and Rei to a place that Ryo had picked if they had ever gotten their hands on one of them. Kai was still very freaked out and Rei had to carry him into the abandon building. Ryo and Dee got there about 20 or 30 minutes later and told Kai that they had the information that they where trying to get from him in the being and that it was his grandfather and that if he teller the court what they did to him, that they will be put in jail for a very very long time.

"But if I do that, will I finally be able to live my life without fear of those two ever coming near me again?"

"Yes, that I promise you and Rei can come as well so you will not be so nervous."

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to thank you for everything you have done for me."

"It was our pleasure to do it for you and if there is ever anything else that you need help with just give me a call." Ryo said giving Kai a cope of his cell phone number.

The next week, there was a trail for Kai's grandfather and Boris to be put away for good.

"In the case of Kai, we find his grandfather and Boris guilty for all counts."

"Then I since you to life in prison without bail."

After the trail, Rei called Tyson to let him know that Kai won and to make sure that the party was ready for when they got home. Rei told Kai that he had to get back right away, so Dee took him and Ryo had to make the trip for Kai slow enough for Rei to get there. When Kai got there with Ryo, the place was very quite and Kai as wondering where everyone was so the wasn't into the room they use for training and found that they had set up a party for him and his victory over his grandfather.

"Thank you all for everything you have done to help me and thank you Rei for keeping me under control for the time but now lets enjoy this party or do you all want double practice tomorrow?"

"No we will enjoy this." They said at once.

Everyone found that very funny. Later that night, Dee told Ryo that he had some of the officers follow him so that way when he took Boris to where Kai was, they could come in and take over the place and free him.

That's it for now but I will right a sequel soon.


End file.
